A Heart So True
by Shellzonfire
Summary: in the world of pokemon creatures, our heroes, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura work together to create the ultimate pokemon team the world has ever seen. the legacy of team seven begins. later pairings. PokemonNaruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1: A Quest Beginning!

HEEEYYOOO!

K, I've been taking a lot of consideration into making this story, and here it is. This will start out as **the first 150 pokémon,** but if I keep working on it, it could very well turn into the next generation of pokémon.

**This is a NarutoxPokemon crossover. It's the Naruto plot, in the pokémon world. I will tweak the plot at times.**

**The towns go as followed:**

Pallet Town – Konoha  
Viridian City – The hidden village of Sound  
Pewter City – The hidden village of Rock  
Cerulean City – The hidden village of Mist  
Vermillion City – The hidden village of Cloud  
Celadon City – Land of Grass  
Saffron City - The hidden village of Sand (Suna)  
Fuchsia City – The Land of Bears  
Cinnabar Island – Land of Tea (Even though Konoha's Fire country, its Pallet town :P)

As for the Gym leaders, you'll have to read on and find out.

**Summary:** [NarutoxPokemon Crossover Naruto couldn't contain himself anymore. 'YOU WATCH OUT TEME! I'm going to become the worlds best pokémon trainer, and during my run as the best, I'll defeat you without breaking a sweat! Believe it!' Team 7 and Later pairings.

**I wanna be the very best  
Like noone ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause  
I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside**

_Are you ready, for the ultimate Pokémon experience, in the Naruto world?_

_  
The Tale of a team, searching for their own identity. This is the start of something new._

_Let the story begin…_

_July 5th_

_Konoha…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_**Oh, and Electabuzz takes a fatal blow! His trainer doesn't look that bit worried though!"**_ the commentator on the TV said, describing the match on the TV. An excited blonde boy watched with anticipation.

"Come on! You can do it!" the blonde boy yelled at the TV. As he said that, the Electabuzz got up, and threw a thunderpunch, at the rivaling Kangaskhan. The Kangaskhan was knocked out cold.

"**Kangaskhan is unable to battle. Electabuzz is the winner!**" the referee announced. The crowd erupted with cheers.

"YEAAHHH!" the loud mouth blonde yelled aloud. He spun around happily and landed on his bed. He was grinning widely.

"Someday, that will be me, Uzumaki Naruto! Best Pokémon trainer ever!" he declared, tying his forehead protector around his head, signifying he graduated from the Academy, and he was ready to become a pokémon trainer. He had an orange jacket, with the sleeves blue and rolled up. He had orange gloves with finger holes and a black shirt underneath his jacket. He had orange pants, which he rolled up to his ankle and blue and white sneakers. **(Pic under profile… somewhat. Ignore the hat xP)**

Uzumaki Naruto was the renowned loud mouth blonde of Konoha. His antics had gotten him into trouble in the past, but now, he had just graduated from the Konoha Pokémon Academy. His Academy days were filled with hardships, but he managed to get through those days and live on. Originally, he wasn't the slightest bit interested in becoming a pokémon trainer – that however, was a thing of the past. The local Pokémon professor, and a teacher at the Academy, Iruka, had taken Naruto out for a bowl of ramen one night, and inspired the child. Now, the Uzumaki's life long dream was to be the greatest pokémon master in the world.

"OIE! BE QUIET BOY!" a banging came from the wall. This was Naruto's annoying apartment neighbor. Naruto lived on his own, as he grew up with no parents. He owned a small apartment room that accommodated him quiet nicely. Though, on the occasion, he would burst out loudly, causing his neighbors to get frustrated with his loud mouth.

Naruto cringed at hearing his cranky neighbor. She definitely wasn't the nicest neighbor around. Naruto sighed and looked on his calendar. July 6th, tomorrow was circled on his calendar. He grinned.

"Tomorrow, my quest will begin!" he announced aloud. The graduating Academy students were to pick their starter pokémon tomorrow, and Naruto was excited beyond belief.

Naruto glanced at his clock **11:20**. he sighed. It was time to hit the sac. Tomorrow was a special day, and he wanted to make sure he got the perfect pokémon. Most of Naruto's academy classmates would be starting their own adventures tomorrow, due to the graduation ceremony not to long ago.

Naruto changed into his sleeping attire, turned his TV off, and then flopped on his bed. He gazed out his window and looked out at Konoha. It was a popular little town, filled with many people. Naruto then gazed at the hill, with 4 faces on it. These were the elite pokémon masters that had come from this village. Naruto promised himself one day, his face would be on that mountain.

"Tomorrow, the start of a legacy known as UZUMAKI NARUTO WILL BEGIN!" he blurted out.

"OIE SHUT UP!" the voice from the wall called out. Naruto cringed.

"hehe, sorry…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**&**

_Shatteredxmemories presents,_

**A Heart so True  
Chapter One  
A Quest Beginning!**

_xXxXx_

_A gentle breeze blew the grass laid in a field. Naruto lay there, motionless. The wind blew his blonde spikes atop his head. His eyes fluttered open. He saw a pink sky, filled with little clouds. He opened his eyes widely and sat up. He looked around – trees with no leaves and a heavy fog consumed the land. Standing in front of him were two people and a small little creature with pointy ears that he could not make out. He slowly stood up, to see the three figures in front of him better._

_Just as he was about to see the three figures in a better light, an explosion of light came from behind them, still casting a shadow over their bodies. Naruto put his arm over his head to shade his face. He gazed at the explosion of light. As it was becoming stronger, the three figures in front of him disappeared – vanished into thin air. Before they vanished, he noticed pink, blue and yellow._

_Out from the explosion stood a creature of some kind. Once again, a shadow was cast over it, so he could not see it. He heard a battle cry from the creature, and saw nine tails flaring around._

"_W-Whaa? What's going on here!?" he asked aloud. A blinding light flashed again, and the last thing he saw, was a something red, with nine tails._

_**July 6**__**th**_

_**Konoha**_

_**12:30 p.m…**_

-

-

-

"12:30?!"

_**ZOOM!**_

"Awh man! How'd I wake up so late!?" Naruto asked aloud, as he ran down the streets of Konoha, to the Academy, still getting dressed. The excitement from last night kept him up till 4 in the morning.

Naruto ran down the street, and eyed the ramen shop. He stopped right in front of Ichiraku ramen, but jogging in his place. The 'old man' as Naruto liked to call him stared at the young boy.

"Oie, where are you off to in such a rush?" he asked. Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"To get my starter pokémon, and become the best trainer ever! And when I do become the best, I'll make sure I list your ramen shop in my thanks you's!" Naruto said grinning ear to ear. The old man laughed.

"Well you better get going. Your late enough as it is." The man told him. Naruto jumped in excitement, and then began running again, bidding the old man goodbye.

Naruto finally made it to the academy, noticing a big group of people hollering out – more precisely, a group of girls.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN!"

"I WANT YOUR BABIES!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. The '_Official Sasuke fan club'_ was out on full force, bombarding the Uchiha with declarations of love.

As Naruto walked by, he looked at the group of girls surrounding the Uchiha. Through the girls, he made out Sasuke's form. He stared at his long time rival. Since the academy days, the two had been in direct competition with each other, and the rivalry still lived on. Sasuke was wearing his a navy blue pull over sweater with the Uchiha fan on his back. He also had beige baggy pants on and a blue back pack on his back, like he was about to leave.

Sasuke turned and saw Naruto. As Naruto gazed at Sasuke, a blue figure in his dream flashed in his mind. Naruto blinked a few times, thinking of what had just flashed in his mind. He then turned his attention back to Sasuke. They made little eye contact, as Sasuke turned around making his leave through the group of rabid girls. Naruto stood their dumbly, but then jumped in anger. He pointed a finger at the Uchiha.

"YOU WATCH OUT TEME! I'm going to become the worlds best pokémon trainer, and during my run as the best, I'll defeat you without breaking a sweat! Believe it!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha as he walked away, hands stuffed in his pockets. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah, like that'll happen. You don't even have your starter pokémon to back you up." The Uchiha stated. Naruto flinched.

"AH I'm late!" he said, forgetting all about Sasuke. He ran right inside the academy, opening doors franticly, searching for his former Sensei, and the professor, Iruka.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!?" he hollered, frantically looking for the professor. He opened another door and bolted in.

"IRUKA-AAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled, as he ran into someone and fell down. The other person fell down too, with a thud. The said person grumbled in annoyance.

"SHANNARO! Watch where your–Naruto?" a feminine voice said. Naruto looked up, and was met by emerald eyes. Again, an image flashed in his mind – this time the figure in pink. He shook his head again, trying to get the picture out of his mind. Once it was gone, he looked at the girl in front of him.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" he said surprised to see his long time crush in front of him. Since the academy days, Naruto had always had a crush for the pink-haired girl. She however, could care less of him. She had short pink hair, and stunning emerald eyes. She was wearing a red hoodie, with the Haruno symbol on the back. She had a white shirt underneath that showed, and blue bicycle shorts. She had the Konoha forehead protector tied around her neck. She had red, white and blue shoes. **(Kinda like May's outfit -.- I kinda noticed they both had the same colored stuff, and I didn't want Sakura wearing her usual red dress.)**

"You baka! What do you think you're doing running in so violently?!" she scowled him as she got up to her feet. Naruto got to his feet as well, and dusted off the imaginary dust off him.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan; I'm just looking for Iruka-sensei." Naruto stated. Sakura was about to say something, but someone interrupted her.

"Oie, Sakura you forgot – oh, Naruto?" a voice said from behind Sakura. Behind the pink-haired girl, was Iruka. Naruto grinned.

"Heya Iruka-sensei! I've come to get my pokémon, and start my quest as a pokémon trainer!" Naruto declared. Iruka chuckled.

"That's great Naruto. Do you have a team ready?" he asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"A team? What do I need a team for?" he asked dumbly. Sakura slapped him over the head.

"Baka! Didn't you ever pay attention in class?" Naruto smiled slyly while rubbing his head.

"Rarely." He remarked. Sakura sighed.

"Alright, I'll say this once, and only once…" Sakura started.

"To enter any kind of competition, you must be in a group of 3 trainers. In international competition, like the _Konohagakure plateau_ all three teammates have to battle against the opposing team. Each team member battles individually, and can call out at least 3 pokémon in their individual battle. Whatever team wins the best of 3 matches, advances. To enter these competitions, you must collect gym badges. The team picks the best representative to battle the leader individually. The challenger can either challenge the leader to a battle with 3 pokémon at their disposal, or a one on one battle." Sakura told Naruto. He crossed his arms.

"Hmm… I still don't get it. Why cant I just go solo?" he asked. Sakura cringed.

"You baka! You can't! You _**need**_ a _**team**_." She said adding emphasis on need and team. Naruto nodded, but then burst out.

"YOSH! Well I need my starter pokémon! Iruka, may I?" Naruto asked marching into the Academy pokémon lab. Iruka smiled at the blonde. He then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, you forgot your pokémon pack and your pokédex." He stated. Sakura blushed out of embarrassment.

"oh, hehe…" she said. Iruka started walking in, followed by Sakura to get her stuff. Iruka went into one of the shelves and pulled out a bag, full of pokéballs, food, and other little things. He then handed her a pink pokédex with the Haruno symbol on it, made especially for her. Sakura bowed.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." She said. He nodded. "You go get yourself a team and have a safe journey." He said. Sakura's inner started ranting.

'_**SHANNARO! We need to go find Sasuke-kun and **__**persuade him to be on our team!**_' the inner ranted. Sakura smirked to herself. She went to take her leave, but someone slid in front of her.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Wanna see me get my first pokémon?" the blonde asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I got better things to do." She said making a move to go around the blonde. Naruto went right back in front of her as she was about to leave.

"Please?!" he pleaded, with a sympathetic look on his face. Sakura sighed.

"Fine, but make it quick!" she commanded. Naruto grinned and dashed to the machine, holding pokéballs. Iruka came up on the other side of the table.

"Take your pick." He announced. Naruto started at the 3 balls in front of him.

"After much consideration, I choose…" Naruto went to grab a ball. Sakura and Iruka leaned in.

"Charmander!" he announced. He opened the ball, but nothing came out. He gaped.

"W-WHAT?! W-Where's my Charmander?!" Naruto asked panicking. Iruka rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Naruto, but someone else took Charmander." He said. Sakura held in her laugh as best as she could. Naruto shrugged it off and stared at the other two balls.

"Alright, well since I can't get a Charmander…" he said reaching for a ball. Iruka and Sakura again leaned in with anticipation.

"I choose Squirtle!" Naruto said as he opened another pokéball. Again, nothing appeared.

"NOO! Not Squirtle too!" he wined. Iruka sighed.

"Sorry Naruto, but Sakura here claimed him." He said pointing to Sakura. Sakura stuck out her tongue, and gave him the peace sign. Naruto sighed in disappointment. He then reached for the last pokéball.

"Alright, then it comes down to Bulbasaur!" he said opening the ball.

Again nothing.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He gaped hugely.

"B-BUT H-HOW could there not be ONE pokémon!?" he asked panicking again. Iruka chuckled.

"Well today, most trainers embarked on their own journeys, so I ran out of pokémon. I'm sorry Naruto, but you came too late." Iruka stated. Naruto looked down in defeat.

"No… today was the day!" he said sadly. Iruka sighed.

"Well, you could always get a team, and go catch a pokémon as your starter." Iruka said handing Naruto a poke-pack and an orange pokédex with a swirl on it, much like on the back of his jacket. Naruto looked up at Iruka.

"REALLY?! Can I do that!?" Naruto asked eagerly. Iruka nodded. Naruto whipped around to Sakura.

"Can I be on your team Sakura?!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura stared blankly at the blonde.

"No." she said dryly, making her leave. She waved bye to her former sensei and made her leave. As she was about to make it out the door, she felt someone grab onto her legs. She looked down.

"Baka Naruto! What are you doing?!" she asked annoyed, trying to shake the blonde off.

"Please Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded again. Sakura kicked Naruto in the face, sending him back. Sakura walked away.

"No!"

* * *

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. No matter how much she attempted to get away from the blonde, he continued following her, and pestering her. 

"Please Sakura-channnnn!" he asked again. Sakura had packed her things, and bid her goodbyes as she was ready to leave Konoha. As for her team, she was planning on finding Sasuke and asking him, and maybe someone else too – but she could not find the lonely Uchiha. She figured he has left the village already, so she went in hot pursuit of him.

However, this was becoming more and more harder. Naruto just wouldn't get off her case.

"I SAID NOO!" she screamed, picking up her pace as she walked through the fields that led out of the village. Naruto however, followed behind her, in a great pursuit of being teammates.

Naruto had also gone home, packed his things, made sure he bought as many packs of instant ramen as he could, courtesy of Ichiraku, and stalked out Sakura, pestering her to be on teams with each other – however, Sakura shot him down every time. Though, this did not break the spirit of the loud mouth, as he continued pleading.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please with cherries on top!"

"N-O! NO!"

"AWH COME ON! PLEAASE SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed out at the top of his lungs, whining like a baby. Sakura screamed in frustration.

"AHH FINE! I'll be on your stinking team if you just stop bugging me!" she screamed. Naruto stood there, dumbfounded at first, but then exploded.

"YES! Sakura-chan is on my team! Sakura-chan is on my team!" he said as he sang and danced around. Sakura buried her face into her hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Just then, the duo heard some rustling from the long grass beside them. Sakura put her hand behind her, ready to pull out her pokémon. Naruto gazed on with anticipation of what it could be. The pokémon finally emerged from the grass. Naruto looked on with disappointment.

"A Rattata?" he said disappointed. Sakura pulled out her pokédex and opened it.

"**Rattata: the rat ****pokémon. Rattata are very common. They have sharp teeth that will bite anything in an attack. They may be small, but quick."** The pokédex explained, Naruto laughed.

"There so weak!" he declared. The rat glared on at the blonde Uzumaki. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up Naruto! It can understand you!" she told him. Naruto laughed.

"Don't kid like that Sakura-chan! They don't understand our language!" he said joking around. This ticked the rat off.

The rat screeched out and jumped at the Uzumaki, landing directly on the face. It started scratching ferociously at the blonde. Sakura stood there with an amusing smirk on her face, watching the blonde fight the rat.

"Awk! – Get off of me! – stop! – Nooo! – AHH SAKURA-CHAN HELP ME!" Naruto said calling out random stuff as he attempted to get the rat off his face. Sakura sighed.

"Why did I ever agree to being on his team?" she asked, talking to no one in particular. She reached behind and pulled out a pokéball. She threw it out.

"Lets go Squirtle!" she called out. From the pokéball, emerged a cute blue pokémon with a shell on his back. It jumped up and down after being called out.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" it called out happily. Sakura squealed at the cuteness of her starter pokémon. She then grinned.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" she cried out. The pokémon shot a great amount of water out of its mouth, right on the face of the Uzumaki and the Rattata. Naruto screamed through the water, as did the Rattata. Once the water spray ended, both Naruto and the rat fell to the ground. Sakura pumped her fist up.

"SHANNARO! Great job Squirtle!" she praised her starter pokémon. It jumped in delight. Sakura then pulled out an empty pokéball, ready to catch the rodent and claim it as her own. She pressed the center button and made the ball bigger. But before she could throw the ball, she was beaten to the chase.

A pokéball came flying out of the grass and hit the Rattata. The ball then opened, and the pokémon was sucked inside. The ball moved around for a few seconds, but then stopped. Sakura gaped.

"W-What!? HEY! I was gunna catch it!" she exclaimed full of rage. Naruto got up and looked out. Some guy emerged from the bushes with a pack of potato chips in his hands. He was over weight by the looks of things, and was munching down on his chips. Sakura and Naruto gaped.

"C-Chouji?" they both said, surprised to see a former school mate. Chouji smiled.

"Hey guys!" he said happily. Sakura glared at him.

"YOU STOLE MY POKEMON!" she cried out. Chouji looked somewhat taken back, and sad, not realizing his mistake.

"Awh, well I'm sorr–"

"There's no need to be sorry Chouji." A feminine voice said from behind him. Naruto and Sakura looked around, and saw none other then the platinum blonde, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey forehead-girl! You lost your chance at catching a pokémon, and Chouji jumped on it. So he didn't steal it from you. Don't be a sore loser." She said sticking out her tongue at the pink hair girl. Sakura glared on.

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled back. Naruto leaned into Sakura.

"Do you know her Sakura-chan?" he whispered. Sakura stared on.

"We go way back." She said trying to make a long story short. Ino looked on at the duo.

"Is he on your team? Wow, I thought you could do better then that!" Ino teased Sakura on. Naruto glared and pointed at the other blonde.

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?!" he asked angrily. Before Ino could reply, a voice spoke sooner.

"Ah, Ino stop being so troublesome and let them be. We need to get going." A lazy voice said from behind Chouji and Ino. Out emerged Nara Shikamaru, another academy classmate. Shikamaru then started walking down a path, waiting for Ino and Chouji to follow. Ino huffed.

"Ugh, stupid lazy-ass! If only if I could have found Sasuke-kun in time and asked him!" She muttered. She then turned to Sakura.

"I'll beat you and your little blue turtle!" Ino declared, pointing at Squirtle. Squirtle glared in dislike of the blonde and her rude remarks to him, and his trainer. He then did something unexpectedly – he sprayed water in the Yamanaka's face. She screeched.

"AAWWK!" she said through the water. Naruto started laughing hard, holding his stomach, while Sakura stared on surprised at her pokémon. The Squirtle then stopped spitting out water. Ino was drenched. She had a murderous look on her face.

"That's it!" she said getting ready to throw a pokéball out. Before she could, Shikamaru's voice halted her.

"Ino! Forget about it." He called out. Ino lowered her arm and glared on. She turned and followed after Shikamaru.

"This isn't over forehead." She said leaving. Sakura watched her retreating back.

"Uh Sakura?" a voice said snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. She turned and was met by Chouji. He put his hands out with a pokéball in it.

"You were the one who battled him, so you should keep him." He offered the pokéball with the Rattata in it to Sakura. Sakura shook her head.

"No, its okay Chouji. You can have him. You did beat me to the chase, so he's yours." She said giving it back to him. Chouji smiled.

"Wow, thank you!" he said running off after his team. Naruto stared with bewilderment.

"But you did weaken it! Why did you let him have it?!" Naruto whined. Sakura sighed and retrieved her Squirtle back in her pokéball, and started down a different path then Ino's team went down.

"Because she's right. Chouji did beat me to the chase. Plus, a Rattata isn't exactly my kind of pokémon. It's a better fit with Chouji." She stated. Naruto just stood there dumbfounded, but then followed after his long time crush with his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Well, I still think it belonged to you. Your Squirtle did a great job!" Naruto said trying to suck up to her. She smiled, agreeing she did well, but didn't reply to the blonde Uzumaki.

Just then, she felt a raindrop on her cheek. She then looked up at the clouds. A downpour would start soon. Naruto looked up too.

"We should take shelter for the night." He said. Sakura nodded. Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and started running.

"Well, let's go before it comes down!" he said leading her into a forest. Sakura blinked.

"Uh Naruto, do you even know where your going?" she asked. The blonde grinned.

"Of course not, but there's no where else to go!" he exclaimed. Sakura ripped her hand out of his and stood there.

"Baka, we could have gone back to the village and waited till tomorrow to leave!" she said annoyed. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hehe…" Thunder roared in the distance, and lightning flashed. Sakura shook in fear and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I think we're lost."

"No, what gave you that idea?" Sakura said sarcastically. She sighed and started walking down the path. Naruto followed. The duo came across a cave, as the rain started falling. Sakura ran inside, followed by her wet comrade. The two shook, attempting to get dried off. As soon as the two were in cover, the storm came out in full force, pouring buckets. Naruto shivered from the coldness.

"Here." Sakura said, handing him a towel. Naruto stared in bewilderment at the kind gesture his teammate displayed, but then accepted it with a faint blush.

"T-Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said happily. She scoffed.

"Don't take it as a gesture that I like you too much. We're on a team now, so we have to watch out for each other." She said. Naruto zoned out for a bit, taking in what she said.

'_Now I understand, why I like Sakura-chan so much.'_ He said to himself secretly. He turned to Sakura. **(A/N: it's not a NaruSaku fic. I'm just using ideas from the plot of the actual show.)**

"What are you doing?" he asked as she was going through her bag.

"Looking for something to start a fire with. If we stay wet for to long, we're gunna get sick." She explained. She unloaded some scrap paper, matches, food and some other useless stuff in this situation. She sighed.

"We need wood, but all the wood outside is wet. Go look in the cave for any scrap wood." Sakura said handing Naruto a flashlight. Naruto got up and started down the cave.

"I won't let you down Sakura-chan!" he said as he flicked the flashlight on and went into the depths of the cave. He picked up twigs laid around on the ground.

Naruto stopped. He heard something scrambling in the caves. He looked around with the flashlight.

"Who's there?!" he asked out. Again, he heard something moving. This time, it sounded more then one 'thing.' He flashed the flashlight again and something yellow crossed his eyes.

He flashed the light at the colors that passed his vision. He gasped.

"No way!…"

* * *

Cliffy xP I hope this is somewhat satisfying for the first chapter. To let you all know – Team 7 will be a team in this. Sasuke will come in sometime, and Naruto will get his starter pokémon next chapter. 

May I remind you, it's only the first **150 pokémon. **I stopped watching pokémon years ago, but during the summer, it was on a lot, and I got sucked back into it xP. An update will come sometime soon. I'm really into this story at the moment xP .

**IMPORTANT!: **_We all know in pokémon, about team rocket. I don't know if I can make one in Naruto, because there is no villain with comic relief in it like in pokémon. The only idea I have, is to make __**Team Hebi (Karin, Juugo and Suigestu) **__team rocket, and make Orochimaru Giovanni, the leader of the 'Sound gym.'_

_Otherwise, it's your decision guys!_

**Review and let me know what you think so far!**

**Shelly (:**


	2. Chapter 2: A Starter Pokemon

_**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS! 15 Reviews for the first chapter. WOOOT!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_I won't let you down Sakura-chan!" he said as he flicked the flashlight on and went into the depths of the cave. He picked up twigs laid around on the ground. _

_Naruto stopped. He heard something scrambling in the caves. He looked around with the flashlight._

"_Who's there?!" he asked out. Again, he heard something moving. This time, it sounded more then one 'thing.' He flashed the flashlight again and something yellow crossed his eyes. _

_He flashed the light at the colors that passed his vision. He gasped._

"_No way!…"

* * *

_

**A Heart so True  
Chapter Two  
A starter pokémon  
**_Written by: Shatteredxmemories_

_Last time, our Hero, Uzumaki Naruto started his life long dream, as a pokémon trainer, however he did not receive a pokémon, due to his lateness. However, he has started a team, with Haruno Sakura, who owns a Squirtle. After a terrible storm started, our heroes hid in a cave to wait out the storm. This is where, Naruto will meet the one thing that will change his life._

_-_

_-_

_-_

-x-

Sakura pulled out a bowl, and poured some pokéfood into it. Squirtle danced in delight of getting his meal. Sakura smiled at the cheerfulness of her little Squirtle. Squirtle plopped himself right in front of the bowl, and slowly fed himself. Sakura gazed out the cave. It was still raining cats and dogs out there, and the temperature dropped dramatically. It had been 15 minutes since Naruto went into the deeps of the cave to find some wood, and truthfully, Sakura was worrying about her blonde haired teammate.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a voice echoed from the cave. Sakura looked into the depths of the cave, and saw her teammate running to her, with something yellow in his arms.

"Oie, what took you so long?!" she asked impatiently. Naruto stopped right in front of her and showed her what was in his hands.

"Look Sakura-chan! It was down in the cave all beaten up! I couldn't leave it there!" Naruto said worried. Sakura gazed at what was in his arms and gasped.

"It's a Pikachu!" Sakura said surprised gazing at the yellow pokémon, with bruises and scratches all around. She pulled out her pink pokédex.

"**Pikachu, the electric mouse pokémon. This lightning mouse can be moody and shy, so it may take awhile to get used to a trainer. ****They store electricity in their cheeks, and by simply squeezing them they can discharge them in sparks, bolts or other forms of electricity."** The pokédex said. Naruto was captivated by this yellow mouse pokémon he had just found.

**(A/N: So some of you may be asking, WHY PIKACHU? Simple: Naruto is _not getting_ a vulpix. However later on, there will be some kind of Vulpix/Ninetails thing with Naruto. Theres another Authors Note later.)**

Sakura put her pokédex away and went into her bag. She pulled out a blanket.

"Naruto, put the pikachu on this blanket. He needs some kind of medical attention, and the next pokémon center is probably miles away!" Sakura said. Naruto slowly nodded and placed the pokémon down on the blanket. Sakura rummaged through her bag and pulled out a spray of some kind, and some bandages. The pikachu was breathing in and out heavily. Naruto sat there inventively, watching the yellow pokémon. Sakura aimed the spray at a cut on the pikachu.

"This may sting a bit." She warned the pikachu. Sakura sprayed the contents on the pikachu. It let out a cry and electricity flared from him. The electric shock aimed right at Naruto.

"AAAHHH!!" Naruto screeched as he was being shocked by the electrical current from the pokémon. Sakura stared at Naruto with a little bit of horror in her eyes. The electrical current stopped, and Naruto stood there, black and smoking.

"Aayyyhaaa…" Naruto barely said as he sunk to the ground. Sakura stared in amazement.

"Wow, this Pikachu sure has a lot of power." She said turning to it. The Pikachu had regained consciousness, and was struggling to get to its feet. Sakura went into her bag and pulled out rubber gloves and pulled them on. As she did this, Naruto regained his strength and stood up angered.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled at the pikachu. Said Pikachu glared back at him and got into a defensive stance. Electricity started to build in the pikachu's cheeks.

"Naruto, don't provoke it!" Sakura told him. Naruto growled and picked up the mouse by its tail.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA SHOCKING ME LIKE THAT! YOU DUMB LITTLE RAT!" he yelled at the mouse. Pikachu got angry, and used his electric shock attack on the Uzumaki. Naruto screeched as the electrical charge went into him once again. Sakura got angry. She, with her rubber gloves grabbed the rodent from Naruto. Stopping the electricity from getting at her comrade.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! What the hell are you trying to do here?! Didn't you hear me tell you not to provoke it!?" she yelled at him. Naruto, still a little tipsy from the attack, stared at Sakura sadly.

"B-But Sakura-chan! It just electrified me! I did nothing wrong! Heck, I saved its life bringing him back here!" he said annoyed, crossing its arms. Sakura sighed and cradled the pikachu, trying to comfort it.

"Naruto, you did do something! Pikachu's take awhile to get used to humans, so they get defensive and attack you! Ugh can't you see it's wounded!? Something bad must have happened to it to get defensive like it did! Now leave it alone!" Sakura said angry at her blonde teammate. Naruto stood their dumbstruck at Sakura's words.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I honestly don't know how you managed to graduate from the academy! Pokémon are supposed to be handled with in a loving matter. You grabbed the Pokémon by its tail – the worst place to grab a pikachu! You make me wonder why I agreed to being on your team!" she yelled at him harshly. Naruto stood there, with a saddened look. Disappointment was written all over his face. Sakura walked past him and sat down the pikachu. She didn't even bother to turn around and face her teammate. The pikachu however gazed at the Uzumaki with a saddened look, like he was the fault for the boy getting yelled at by his teammate.

"Go get the wood. Its getting darker and colder by the second." She told him dryly. Naruto lowered his head in disappointment, and walked back into the cave. Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

"Baka." She muttered under her breath. She turned around to the pikachu, and noticed her Squirtle was sitting beside the pikachu, trying to help feed him. Sakura smiled and remember reading somewhere Pikachu's, Squirtle's and Charmander's made good companions with each other. She noticed how the Pikachu willingly let the Squirtle help him. She sighed.

"This may be a long night."

* * *

Naruto returned a little while later, with more wood then Sakura had expected. She built a fire and started to cook some instant Ramen for Naruto's sake. After saying all that she did to him, she felt bad – therefore she made him his favorite thing to eat. Truly though, it didn't make him feel any better.

Sakura had finished bandaging the injured Pikachu, and left the Pikachu to sleep. Squirtle stayed out of his ball, helping his trainer Sakura with bandaging the Pikachu, and helping her cook the ramen. He now was sitting in her lap, as she ate the ramen she had just prepared.

Naruto sat on the other side of the fire, with his ramen in hand – the odd thing however, was he wasn't eating any of it. He was staring at the yellow pokémon sleeping. His face showed many emotions – anger, sympathy and sadness.

"Your ramen's gunna get cold if you don't eat it." She told him. Naruto snapped out of his trance and turned to his ramen.

"Oh yeah… right." He said as he slowly ate his ramen. Sakura and Squirtle stared at the blonde with questionable looks.

"Look Naruto… what I said earlier–"

"No Sakura-chan, you were right. I shouldn't have grabbed him by the tail." He said. Sakura was awestruck. Naruto was a pain in the ass quiet a lot, but he could be a humble and admit his failures.

"No, Naruto. What I said was out of line, and I have no right–"

"No, you had every right to say it. I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He said sadly, begging for forgiveness. Sakura blinked at her blonde teammate.

"Oh …yeah it's okay…" Sakura said, not knowing what really to say. There was an awkward silence between the two. The only noise was that of the fire crackling. Naruto stared at the Pikachu across from him, lying down on a blanket across from Sakura. Sakura noticed his gaze on the yellow rodent.

"Don't worry. The Pikachu will be just fine! He must have gotten into an intense battle of some kind to get that beaten up." Sakura said reassuring her comrade. Squirtle agreed with his partner with a smile and a "Squirtle Squirtle!"

Naruto gave a sad small smile and nodded. "Yeah…" he said passively. Sakura sighed. She had finished eating her ramen and it was getting late. The rain was still pouring down hard, and the thunder storm had continued. She got up, and walked to her sleeping back, with her Squirtle following.

"I'm going to bed." She told Naruto. She pulled out her pokéball and recalled her Squirtle inside of it. She then turned to Naruto.

"You should be getting some sleep too." She said to him. He nodded.

"Yeah, soon." He remarked. Sakura nodded and slipped into the confines of her sleeping bag, facing the cave wall.

Naruto sat there in total silence. He gazed out at the storm and watched as lightning flickered. Something though, caught his eye.

He gazed out at the forest. When the lightning flashed, he saw a fox staring at him. One with nine tails. The lightning flash ended, and the area was filled with darkness once again. Naruto rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. He gazed out again and waited for another flash to come.

Lightning flashed. He saw nothing. He shook his head.

'_Maybe I'm __hallucinating.' _He said to himself, as he gazed down at his ramen. Just then, the pikachu started rummaging around. Its eyes opened slowly, and it struggled to get to its feet. Naruto contemplated waking Sakura up, but decided not to. He smirked at the yellow pokémon.

"So you finally woke up, huh?" he said to the mouse. It looked at him and glared. It slowly started making its way towards the entrance of the cave, ready to leave. Naruto stood up.

"Hey wait! Where do you think your going in that storm!?" he said to the pokémon. It turned to Naruto and glared again.

"Pika Pika!" it said defensively. Naruto walked over to it and put his hands out.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly. The Pikachu stared at his hands for a second, and then at Naruto. Its body started admitting electrical charges.

"PikaCHU!" **(xD)** the yellow pokémon said sending electricity again at the blonde. Naruto sat there, taking the thundershock going through his body. He winced in pain.

The electric attack stopped, and once again the blonde was smoking and burnt. He bit down on his lip, trying not to outburst at it for electrifying him. He smiled a true grin at the pikachu.

"Ah, is that the best you got? I thought Pikachu's were stronger then that!" he said to it. The Pokémon stood there dumbstruck. Naruto properly sat down next to the pokémon and grabbed his ramen cup. He ate a few noodles and then turned to the pikachu with a grin on his face.

"Want some?! This is the best ramen in the world!" he said gloating on about Ichraku's. The Pikachu was hesitant about it at first, but then sniffed the cup.

He was captivated by the smell. Naruto used his chop sticks and picked up some noodles and stuck it in the pikachu's mouth. It chewed for a few seconds, tasting the noodles. Its face lit up.

He loved it.

The Pikachu let out a happy cry and lunged at the ramen bowl. It started eating the contents of the bowl. Naruto cringed.

"Hey! That's mine!" he said wanting his bowl back. The Pikachu handed Naruto his bowl back –

but empty. Naruto sweat dropped. Never in his life had he met someone, or a pokémon with a loving for ramen as the pikachu did. Naruto sighed and looked outside.

It was really late, and he knew Sakura would scowl at him if he stayed up too late. He made his way to his sleeping bag, on the opposite side of the fire from Sakura. As he sat down in his bag, he turned to the Pikachu.

"You should stay the night. That's a brutal storm out there." He said. The Pikachu just sat there, staring outside and then back into the cave. Naruto went and laid down. The pikachu once again stared outside. He then smiled and made his way over to Naruto's sleeping bag. It plopped its self right on Naruto's sleeping bag and curled up. Naruto was a little startled by its actions, but then grinned and laid back down.

"Goodnight Pikachu." He said. The Pikachu yawned and dozed off, as did the blonde boy.

Unknowns to them, the pink-haired girl was still wide awake, and heard the whole thing. She smiled to herself.

'_Naruto, you surprise me sometimes.'

* * *

_

Sunlight illuminated the cave, and beamed down on Naruto's face. This light caused the blonde to wake up. Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in his surroundings. Naruto felt a weight on his feet. He looked over and saw the Pikachu slowly waking up itself. Naruto grinned at the pikachu.

"Had a good sleep?" he said happily. The Pikachu smiled happily and nodded. Naruto looked over and saw that his teammate was still asleep. He grabbed his pokédex and checked the time on it. **6:45**.

Naruto sighed at how early he had woken up. He pushed it aside and got up out of his sleeping bag, and went over to Sakura's food bag.

Inside were many packaged meals, in which you had to cook. Naruto sweat dropped. He wasn't much of a cook, and Sakura probably cooked much better then he could.

_**GGRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLL**_

Naruto's stomach growled loudly, as it begged for food. Naruto sighed. He may as well wake up his teammate.

As he took a step to Sakura, something grabbed his pants bottom. He looked behind him, and there was Pikachu holding onto him. Its pulled on him and pointed outside.

"What's up little buddy?" he asked it. It continued pointing outside. Naruto clued in.

"Oh! You know where we can find some food!?" he asked excited. The pikachu nodded and hopped outside. Naruto followed after it.

The ground was still wet from the rainfall the night before. The sun was still coming up over the horizon line, so it was still pretty early.

Pikachu started leading Naruto into the woods. Naruto followed behind at a moderate pace. Pretty soon, the duo came across a fruit bearing tree. Naruto lit up.

"NO WAY!" he said excitedly. The pikachu ran over to the tree and ran up it. Naruto came under it, waiting for berries to fall.

One by one, the Pikachu dislodged berries from the tree, and dropped them for Naruto to catch. Naruto took off his jacket and laid it on the ground, to place the berries on. He grinned happily as he continued catching berries.

"Hehe, Sakura-chan is going to be so impressed when she see's all these berries!" he said to himself, daydreaming a scene in his head where Sakura would run into his arms and praise him for being the best pokémon trainer in the world, and him being the love of her life. He was so preoccupied in his dreamland, the next berry landed on his head, blowing up and the insides being drenched all on him.

That snapped him out of his thoughts. He stood there at first, but then looked up at the tree and pointed a finger angrily at the pikachu.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR AIMING THOSE THINGS!" he said angry. He continued yelling and ranting on, while the Pikachu put one of his fingers up to his mouth, trying to show Naruto to quiet down.

"YOU RUINED MY FANTASY! I–" Naruto stopped mid sentence, as he heard a buzzing sound behind him. He slowly turned around, and a swarm of beedrill were behind him. Naruto shivered in fright. Pikachu jumped down from the tree and landed beside Naruto, also in fright.

"Uh oh…" he said grabbing his jacket with the berries in them. The beedrill started coming at him.

"HELP ME SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

Sakura woke up as light illuminated the cave. she blinked a few times, and then slowly sat up. She looked around the cave, and noticed Naruto and the Pikachu we're no where in sight. She shrugged, not bothering to make too much of a deal to where they might be.

She got up out of her sleeping bag, and made her way over to the extinguish fire. She laid more wood down, added some paper, and started another fire. she pulled out her pokéball and let her Squirtle. He jumped in excitement of being let out.

Sakura pulled out a pot and commanded Squirtle to fill it up with water. He did so, and pretty soon, she was boiling eggs.

She checked her pokédex time. **7:15.** She looked outside and wondered where her teammate went. She shrugged and went back inside, preparing breakfast.

* * *

"OW OW OW!" Naruto cried out as the beedrills poked at him as he ran, and they chased. The Pikachu managed to dodge the oncoming attacks.

But Naruto wasn't as fortunate.

Beedrill continued poking him, but one poked him in an unnecessary place.

His ass … hmmmhhmm!

"OWWW!" he screamed out. He began running a lot faster and the Pikachu couldn't keep up, so it jumped on Naruto's shoulder. Pretty soon, he was running so fast, he couldn't see the beedrill behind him.

"YOSH!" he said in victory as he continued running. He was so preoccupied looking to where he was running; he didn't notice the end of the cliff coming up.

Naruto was still looking behind him, as was the pikachu. Pikachu turned around and noticed where they were headed. It cried out, earning Naruto's attention.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled as he halted right at the edge of the cliff. He sighed and whipped his forehead.

Pikachu turned around and jumped in surprise. He cried out again, causing Naruto to turn around. The Beedrill had caught up to the duo and were coming at them full force. Naruto panicked. He had no where to run.

'_crap, what do I do? I have no __pokémon to call my own right now to save us! Where are you Sakura-chan!?' _

Pikachu jumped off Naruto's shoulder and stood in front of Naruto in a defensive stance. Naruto was dumbstruck at first; not knowing what it was doing, but then realized what he was doing.

"Y-you want me to use you in battle?" he asked. The pikachu just stood there, not saying or doing anything. Naruto grinned.

"Alright then. Pikachu, use thundershock!" he commanded. Pikachu sent an electrical current at the beedrill, causing them to be paralyzed in their state. They all became very weak. Naruto was amazed by the power the pokémon had.

The electrical attack ended, and the beedrill flew off, not wanting to take part in this battle no more. Naruto jumped.

"That's what you get for messing with Uzumaki Naruto!" he said giving a thumbs up. Pikachu chimed out happily. Pikachu was way off his guard, and failed to notice the incoming beedrill.

An angry beedrill came right at Pikachu and hit him with one of his stingers, causing him to fly up in the air, and towards the canyon below them. Naruto gapped.

'_Crap! What do I do?!'_ he asked himself. Something then clicked in his mind. He pulled out a pokéball, and at the right moment, when Pikachu was directly above him, he threw the ball up. It hit the pikachu, and opened up, sucking the pikachu in. it came down and Naruto caught the ball. It wiggled, but stopped after 5 seconds. Naruto sighed a breath of relief as the Pikachu was now safe in a ball.

However, Naruto was so preoccupied catching his ball, he almost failed to notice the incoming beedrill.

At the last second, Naruto noticed the incoming pokémon. He rolled out of the way of the oncoming beedrill.

'_Ah__, that was close. Now how will I get rid of this beedrill?'_ he asked himself. Before he could think of something, the pokéball with pikachu had been caught in opened up, and out popped pikachu. Pikachu got into a defensive stance in front of Naruto. Naruto blinked a few times.

"Pikachu…"

Electricity started building up within the yellow rodent, and he sent a powerful electric blast at the Beedrill. The beedrill got electrified, and immediately flew away once it got free from the electric attack. Once gone, Naruto jumped in a fit of joy.

"YOSH! Way to go Pikachu!" he said happily. Pikachu jumped.

"Pika Pika!" he said happily. Naruto blushed and started scratching his cheek.

"So… uhm Pikachu… I techniqually caught you, so would you like to… you know…" Naruto couldn't find the words to say. Pikachu stared at Naruto, but then smirked. Electricity built up in him and he sent another thundershock at Naruto.

"AAHH!" Naruto yelled as he was electrified. Pikachu stopped the attack, and Naruto slumped to the ground. Naruto regained his strength and stood up angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled. The Pikachu smiled and leaped onto Naruto's shoulder, as if he were Naruto's pokémon. Naruto seemed confused at first at the gesture, but then smiled.

"YOSH! I HAVE MY FIRST POKEMON!"

* * *

**A/N: Now, I know what you're all thinking… "Pikachu as his first pokémon?! Why not Vulpix so it evolves into ninetails, so it fits the whole demon fox thing?"**

**Well, that's where my stories different. If you haven't noticed so far, a mysterious pokémon appears to Naruto a few times so far. I can say no more, because I will give too much away, but yeah, you're going to have to live with it.

* * *

**

_**Anyway, BACK ON WITH THE STORY!..**_

Sakura sighed. Her teammate had left an hour ago, and frankly, she WAS getting worried – though, she'd never admit it to anyone. She had packed all her stuff up, and wanted to leave and head for the next city, but her teammate was no where in sight.

She stood outside the cave, with her hand over her forehead to block the sunlight from her face. She stared out.

"NAAAAARRRUUUUUTTOOOOOOOO?!" she called out loud. There was no response. She sighed as she put on her backpack.

"May as well go look for the baka." She said to herself. She then heard footsteps from the cave, and heard her pokémon Squirtle chime out happily as he ran to his master. Squirtle jumped into Sakura and Sakura happily caught her pokémon. She had instructed him to put the fire out, and then clean up Naruto's stuff. Oh, how much she loved her Squirtle.

"That's some kind of Pokémon you have there." a voice said from behind Sakura. She turned around and examined the appearance of the owner of the voice.

The man behind her looked to be about 20 or so. He had brown hair, and a little goatee thing going on. He had dark eyes and a forehead protector around his arm, but with the symbol scratched right out, so Sakura couldn't make out where he was from. He had a cape around his body so Sakura couldn't make out what he was wearing either.

"W-Who are you?" she asked a little worried about this guy. The guy cocked his head to the side with a big smirk on his face.

"That's not really a big deal. What is a big deal, is your Squirtle. By gazing at it now, I can see it has a lot of potential." He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and what's your point?" she asked. He chuckled and pulled out a pokéball.

"How about we make a deal? We battle. If you win, I'll leave. If I win, I get your Squirtle." He said. Sakura gasped.

"No way!" she retorted back. The man titled his head.

"Oh, are you doubting the abilities in your pokémon? Are you_** that**_ sure your going to lose?" he mocked her. Sakura took a step back, biting her lip.

"N-No! I just –"

"Squirtle!" her blue turtle jumped out of her arms, and onto the ground. He wanted to battle.

"No Squirtle! I don't want to lose you!" she said to him. Squirtle turned around and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura shook her head.

"but–"

"Stop blabbing. Your pokémon wants to fight, so let him." The boy said. Sakura bit her lip again, still unsure. She stared at her pokémon, who was ready for combat. She sighed.

"Alright. Lets do it!" she said enthusiastically. Her pokémon jumped in delight. The man smirked.

"Alright…" he said. He went and into his cape, and pulled out a pokéball.

"Go Pinsir!" he threw the ball, and out emerged a Pinsir. Sakura blinked and pulled out her pokédex.

"A Pinsir?"

"**Pinsir, the stag bug ****pokémon. Pinsir depends only on its great strength and massive pincers to win a fight. If the Pinsir cannot crush an opponent with its claws, it will swing the enemy around its head and throw it hard."** Sakura shivered. It sounded deadly.

"Alright, lets start." The trainer said. Sakura gulped.

"Alright… GO SQUIRTLE! Tackle it!"

"Pinsir, use harden." Pinsir hardened as Squirtle came at him full blast. Squirtle flew back due to the hard body of Pinsir. Pinsir unhardened.

"Slash attack." His trainer commanded. Pinsir went after Squirtle and slashed him. Sakura gasped.

"No Squirtle!" Squirtle was sent flying back a few feet, but managed to stand up still. Sakura sighed in relief. She then pointed.

"Okay, use water gun!" Squirtle sprayed water out of its mouth at the Pinsir. The Pinsir stood there.

Direct hit.

Or was it?

"Wait what!?" Sakura said watching the Pinsir. It was guzzling the water inside of it. She gasped. The trainer smirked.

"Alright Pinsir, dodge the rest of the water, and then bind the Squirtle!" he directed. The Pinsir ran at Squirtle, threw him in the air, and trapped him in his horns. Sakura screeched.

"NO! Squirtle!" Squirtle squirmed around, but couldn't move. Sakura shivered.

'_Come On Sakura, think! We can't loose him!'_ Sakura gazed at the scene in front of her. Something clicked in her head.

'_GOT IT!'_

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" she commanded. Squirtle got into his shell.

"Now use Rapid Spin!" Squirtle started spinning at a rapid rate, causing some of the little horns on the Pinsir to break off. It immediately let go of Squirtle.

"Alright Squirtle, now Tackle!" Squirtle ran directly at Pinsir when he was off guard, and tackled him hard. The Pinsir went flying back and landed on the ground hard. It stayed motionless. The trainer didn't look fazed. This however was unseen to Sakura, as she and Squirtle danced around, claiming they won the battle.

"Way ta go Squirtle!" her pokémon jumped in delight. It turned its back on the Pinsir.

Big mistake.

"Guillotine." The trainer said murderously. Sakura and Squirtle didn't even have a chance to react to the incoming attack. Sakura saw Pinsir coming at Squirtle with its horns chomping. She screeched.

"SQUIRTLE! MOVE!" she screamed. Squirtle turned around and saw Pinsir coming at him. He stood there defenseless, unable to attack due to Pinsir's speed.

"Use Smokescreen." A male's voice said. A orange lizard-like pokémon jumped in front of the Squirtle and exhaled a blast of smoke. The Pinsir stopped in its tracks as it couldn't move anywhere with the smoke all around him. Everyone was surprised.

"What? Who's there?" the trainer asked angrily. A figured jumped out and in front of Sakura. Her eyes widened, noticing the symbol on the person's back.

The Uchiha fan.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she said surprised. He had his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Use ember Charmander." Sasuke commanded. His pokémon exploded out of the smokescreen and aimed fire at the Pinsir. The trainer cringed and pulled out his pokéball.

"Pinsir return." The Pinsir got sucked into the Pokéball. Sakura also pulled out her Pokéball.

"Come back Squirtle!" he too, was sucked into the ball. The smokescreen dissipated. Sasuke stood there, in front of Sakura, with his Charmander out on the battle field. The trainer glared.

"Who are you? You have no right to disturb our match!" he argued angrily. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn. You had lost the match originally, and then had your Pinsir play dead to have a sneak attack." Sasuke stated. The trainer grinned mockingly.

"Yeah, your point is?" he said. Sasuke glared.

"You're the infamous Yura, a worker for Akatsuki, the pokémon thieves."

Sakura gasped. _'Oh I should have known! Iruka-sensei told us to watch out for trainers like this!'_

Yura smirked. "I'm honored you've heard of me. I'm also honored to be in the presence of the you, Uchiha." He said with venom as he noticed the Uchiha fan on Sasuke. Sasuke's gaze only hardened.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voice said through the forest. All 4 heads, including the Charmander turned to the voice.

"Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto came running through the forest, with his Pikachu at his side. He stopped once he got into the opening and gazed out. His face dropped.

"S-Sasuke-teme?!"

* * *

**Numero deux fini!**

So they have met Sasuke, and 'Akatsuki' comes up. _**Yura**_ was an Akatsuki spy in the beginning of Naruto Shippuuden if anyone remembered. Therefore, he is _**NOT**_ an OC.

So I hope you're all enjoying this story. Its still in the beginning, so it's not all that good so far, but it will be when a team is assembled. The first three chapters will be somewhat cliché, but afterwards, it shall be different.

**Anyway, review pls. **

**Merci Beaucoup. **

**Shellerz. **


	3. Chapter 3: the Beginnings of Team 7

**WOOT!**

Chapter 3 baby! The beginnings of TEAM 7!... or maybe not? Read to find out ;)

**RECAAPPP!**

"_You're the infamous Y__ura, a worker for Akatsuki, the pokémon thieves." _

_Sakura gasped. 'Oh I should have known! Iruka-sensei told us to watch out for trainers like this!'_

_Yuki smirked. "I'm honored you've heard of me. I'm also honored to be in the presence of the you, Uchiha." He said with venom as he noticed the Uchiha fan on Sasuke. Sasuke's gaze only hardened._

"_SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voice said through the forest. All 4 heads, including the Charmander turned to the voice._

"_Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto came running through the forest, with his Pikachu at his side. He stopped once he got into the opening and gazed out. His face dropped._

"_S-Sasuke-teme?!"_

-

_**A Heart so True **_

Chapter Three  
_**  
The beginnings of a team**_

-

"S-Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto said rather surprised to see his long time rival. Sasuke looked impassive ad usual. There was a long silence for sometime, until Yura cut in.

"Hmph. Who the hell are you?" he asked Naruto rather harshly. Naruto glared at first, but then stomped the ground and then pointed a finger at him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?! I am Uzumaki Naruto, the worlds 'Soon-to-be' best pokémon master!" Naruto declared. His Pikachu however just glared at Yura.

Yura just stared at Naruto with disgust. His gaze moved to the Pikachu. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, Pikachu?" he said. The Pikachu gritted his teeth. Naruto noticed this.

"You okay Pikachu?" Naruto asked. Yura chuckled.

"Don't tell me this is your new trainer?" Yura mocked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"New trainer? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked dumbly. Yura smirked.

"I caught that pikachu awhile back, but released him, as he under preformed. He was of no service to me." He said. This made Naruto boil with anger, but it also sparked something in Sakura.

"What kind of Pokémon trainer are you!? Capturing pokémon, and treating them like trash if they don't meet your standers? Just who do you think you are?" she said angry. Yuki smirked at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't be talking little missy. I'm not done with you yet. I will get your Squirtle. You just wait!" he retorted back. Sakura glared. Before she could dismiss his words, Sasuke spoke up.

"That's enough. Now tell me, where is he?" Sasuke spoke harshly. The raider glared and turned around.

"That's none of your concern. He could care less about you at the moment. However, I beg to differ. Watch your back Uchiha. You never know which one of us you'll run into" And with that, he disappeared into the forest. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, while Sasuke growled angrily. Sasuke pulled out his pokéball out of frustration.

"Return." He said to his Charmander. His Charmander got sucked into his ball. Before Sasuke could move, or say anything, Naruto was right in front of him.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto screamed at Sasuke. Sakura came out from behind Sasuke and smacked Naruto over the head.

"Baka! Just what are you assuming?! Sasuke-kun just saved my Squirtle." She said rather dreamily at Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed and turned his head to the side. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that guy anyway?"

"Yura, a pokémon thief." Sasuke said. Both Sakura and Naruto stared at Sasuke waiting for more information.

"He's part of a gang who steal pokémon for their master. Their known as Akatsuki. He however is one of their weaker members." Sasuke said. Sakura looked down.

'_And I thought he was pretty tough. Does that make me weak? Is Sasuke implying I'm weak?'_

Naruto squinted and folded his arms. "So where did you come from?" he said to Sasuke.

"Hn. Its none of your business." He said turning around ready to leave. Naruto fumed.

"Hey who do you think you are just walking away like that! Do you think we're weak or something!? Because I'm pretty sure I could defeat you!" Naruto declared. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Naruto grinned and nodded. He pointed out at the battle field.

"Alright, go Pikachu!" Naruto yelled out. His Yellow pokémon happily jumped into the battle field. Sasuke pulled out his pokéball and threw it out. Out popped none other then his Charmander. Naruto blinked.

"A Charmander?" he said. He pulled out his pokédex.

"**Charmander, the fire lizard pokémon. This pokémon has more attack power then its other rivaling starter pokémon, Bulbasaur and Squirtle and once it has lots of experience, it becomes almost impossible to beat – even against water pokémon. It has a flame on the tip of its tail and is hard to train even for skilled trainers. If the flame goes out completely, Charmander might never be able to battle again."**

Naruto shivered at what his pokédex has just said. This pokémon could get dangerous. Naruto shrugged.

"No matter, we can take him!" he said happily. Sakura watched from the sidelines with an annoyed look on her face.

'_Just what I need! I wanted to be on Sasuke's team, but that doesn't look like its going to happen with Baka Naruto ruining everything!'_

"Go Pikachu! Tackle his Charmander!" Naruto called out. Pikachu ran at a fast speed, aiming right for Charmander.

"Growl." Sasuke said passively. Charmander growled a ferocious roar, and Pikachu automatically stopped in his tracks. Sasuke jumped on the opportunity.

"Scratch him!" Charmander ran at Pikachu with his claws unleashed. He landed a full blow of scratch attacks at the yellow pokémon. The Pikachu automatically cried out in pain.

"Awh, Pikachu!" Naruto exclaimed. Pikachu laid a few feet away from Charmander. It struggled to get up, but eventually got to its feet. Naruto praised his pokémon.

"Alright Pikachu, use thundershock!" Pikachu powered up, and electricity ran through his body, aimed at Charmander.

"Dodge it!" Sasuke commanded. His Charmander hopped out of the way of the current. Pikachu continued aiming electric shocks at Charmander, but Sasuke's Charmander continued dodging.

"Alright, end it with flamethrower." Sasuke said passively again. Charmander aimed a powerful fire blast at the Pikachu. Pikachu shivered and ran into Naruto's arms. Naruto was a little surprised by his Pokémon's retrieval. Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't gloat so boastfully if you can't back it up." He said pulling out his pokéball. He called back his Charmander. Naruto glared at first, but as Sasuke said what he did, Naruto's face softened.

"Just you watch Sasuke." Naruto said in a low voice. "You may have beaten me this time, but I wont lose again!" Naruto gloated again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking away. Naruto glared.

"Don't you walk away from–"

"Sasuke-kun wait!" Sakura called out running after him. Sasuke stopped, but didn't bother turning around.

"Uhm, well it's kind of obvious you don't have a team, so maybe you should join up with us and become a team!" Sakura said excited. Naruto eyes were bulging out. What was Sakura thinking?!

Sasuke scoffed and replied coldly, "Please, why would I want to join up with you two?" Sakura was a little taken back.

"B-But you need a team to compete and the three of us together could make a really strong team!"

Sasuke started walking off, "Your annoying."

And with that, he disappeared into the forest. Sakura looked as if she got slapped in the face. He had said it so dryly, and Sakura never expected that kind of response.

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back as he left. "Be that way teme! Just don't come crawling back to us!" Naruto said. He came up beside Sakura and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry! We don't need him!" Naruto reassured her. Sakura shrugged Naruto's hand off of her.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hmm, and I was also thinking you three would make the perfect team." A voice said. Naruto and Sakura blinked at each other, but then looked around.

"Who's there!?" Naruto demanded. A rustling noise came from a bush in front of Sakura. Naruto immediately went in front of Sakura as if he was protecting her.

"Show yourself!"

"Ah, no need to get all serious." The voice said. Just then, a leg appeared from out of the bush, then the chest, then the arms, and then finally the head. This man looked somewhere in his mid 20's and had gray hair which stuck up, a mask covering his right eye, and a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ in hand.

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked geared. The man put his hand behind his head and smiled. Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

"You baka! Don't you realize he's Hakate Kakashi, one of the pokémon champions!?" Sakura inquired. Naruto stared at Kakashi for a second, but then blanked out.

"Who!?" … Sakura sweat dropped. "He's Pokémon champion!" Sakura proclaimed again. Naruto stared at Kakashi.

"OHH YOUR THAT GUY!?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura slapped herself in the face. Her teammate was a total ditz.

The skies started to cloud over once again.

"Wait, if you are Kakashi, then why are you here? Aren't all the pokémon masters suppose to be at the league to battle any trainers wishing to battle them?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked up at the skies.

"It's about to rain again. You kids better follow me to my cabin and stay for a bit." He said as he started walking through bushes. Naruto began to follow after, but Sakura pulled him back by the collar. Naruto turned around and met Sakura's eyes.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan!?"

"How do we know we can trust him?"

"Sakura-chan, he's a pokémon master! He's just being friendly, and trying to help us!"

Sakura eyed Kakashi's back. "But how can you be so sure?"

Naruto grinned. "Awh come on Sakura-chan! I'll protect you through anything!" he said running after Kakashi. Sakura scoffed at Naruto. She then ran after the two, passing Naruto so she was directly behind Kakashi.

"I can take care of myself!"

* * *

"So this is where you live!?" Naruto said as he ran inside the cabin. It was a little bigger then most cabins, but it was cozy. There was a kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a family room with the fire going, a bookshelf and a TV. 

Kakashi nodded and went to put his book on his bookshelf. Sakura went and sat down at the kitchen table while Naruto made his way to the fridge. He looked inside and saw only 3 things.

Milk, bread and water.

"Geez, no ramen!?" He said grunting. Pikachu agreed by nodding his head. Sakura growled.

"You baka! That's rude!" she yelled at him. Kakashi had a small smile seen though his mask.

"I'm not home much." He commented. Sakura looked at the older man.

"So you didn't answer my question. Why aren't you at the league?" she asked. Kakashi went to the fire pit and threw some logs on. It had started raining outside heavily.

"No one has beaten any of us masters in a long time. The last generation of pokémon trainers we're pathetic to say the least." He said poking the fire. He put a gate over the fire, and went over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

"Therefore, many of us have left the league to seek out new trainers – to teach them the skills to become a true pokémon master."

Kakashi turned the tap off and picked up a towel. Naruto sat down on the left side of Sakura at the table.

"So was that why you were spying-"

Sakura growled with a murderous look. "Naruto…" Naruto shivered.

"I mean admiring our skills from afar." Naruto said giving an uneasy smile with a thumbs up.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "Admiring?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, me and Pikachu did amazing!" Naruto said happily. Pikachu did the peace sign.

Kakashi chuckled, to which Naruto gave a confused look.

"You hardly meet the requirements to battle the first gym leader. Your battle will end miserably, with your pokémon getting seriously injured in the process." Kakashi spoke wisely. Naruto was speechless. Was he for real?

Sakura looked up Kakashi. "Ah, but Kakashi, he just caught that pikachu. He–"

"No Sakura-chan, its alright. I don't need excuses." Naruto said. Sakura turned to him. Naruto stomped his foot on the ground and gave a thumbs up.

"I just need to start training and catching more pokémon, and in no time will we be getting gym badges!" he said with a ridiculous grin on his face. He then turned to Kakashi.

"What's the closest town from here?"

Kakashi stood there for a second thinking. "Sound. They have a gym there."

Naruto grinned. "YOSH! So I just need to get to town, buy some more pokéballs, and then start training!" he said happily. Pikachu mimicked Naruto's actions, giving thumbs up.

Sakura sighed at her teammate, while Kakashi smiled. "I'll take you two into town once the rain stops."

* * *

"Stupid rain." Sasuke muttered to himself as he sat inside the Sound pokémon centre. It had been raining for sometime, and he did not want to go to the gym in the rain.

Overtime, the rain slowly dissipated, and the sun emerged from the clouds. Sasuke smirked and got up from the couch in the pokémon centre, and started making his way to the gym.

Along the way, he thought about what had happened earlier that day. Running into Sakura and Naruto was unexpected to him.

"_Just you watch Sasuke." Naruto said in a low voice. "You may have beaten me this time, but I wont lose again!" _

Sasuke chuckled to himself. "Dobe." He muttered.

"_Uhm, well it's kind of obvious you don't have a team, so maybe you should join up with us and become a team!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why would he ever want to join up with those two? All they would do is slow him down. They proved no real talent towards the Uchiha, so why would he EVER want to join up with them? He had one mission: find his brother.

But its not like joining up with those two would be fun, and they could be a really good team together, right?

Sasuke scoffed. He wasn't really considering joining up with then, was he?

Sasuke stopped walking. He finally made it to the Gym. He was about to go down the path leading up to the gym, but a man in black came up to him.

"Who are you?" he asked. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?"

"I am the gym official. I must know certain details." He said. On his shirt, it had the pokémon league symbol, so Sasuke did not doubt his words.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The official nodded. "And where is your team Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I don't need a team."

"Yes you do. The rules say you must be in a group of three to battle gym leaders, and battle in the league championships.

"Why do I need a team?! All they would do is slow me down."

The official sighed, "Did you not learn anything in school?"

Sasuke glared. The official continued, "A team is needed. Team work is essential in any skill in life, even if its between you and your pokémon, or between you and another trainer. Its important in any occupation in life, because you have people you can depend on to come through for you. Now go find yourself a team." The league official said. He then turned around and went inside, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke stood there, angry as ever.

"Damnit."

"Teme got REJECTED!" Naruto's loud obnoxious voice said from behind Sasuke. Sasuke cursed.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke said whipping around. Naruto, Sakura and a man with grey hair were there.

Naruto put a sly smile on his face. "Oh nothing. We were just in town, and happened to pass by the gym…"

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke said. He then looked up at the grey haired man.

"Who are you?"

Kakashi stared at Sasuke blankly.

"Its only polite to state your name first." Kakashi said reading his book. Sasuke growled and turned around.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." Sasuke said as he began to leave. Just then, some man with a black cape on bumped into Sakura, causing her to bump into Sasuke. Sasuke managed to stay standing, as Sakura landed in his chest. She looked up at him blushing.

"U-uh I'm sorry!" she said out of embarrassment. Sasuke shrugged Sakura off and started leaving. Sakura looked down rejected.

Naruto crossed his arms with an angry look on his face. "That jerk!" he said in a low voice. Kakashi sighed.

"WHAA!?" Sakura screeched as she felt her waist. She started looking franticly around herself. Naruto and Kakashi raised their eyebrows.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura had a frightening look on her face.

"My Squirtle! H-He's gone!" she screeched allowed. Naruto's eyes bulged out.

"WHAT!?"

"Ah! I can't find him! The pokéball was attached to my belt, and I had him when we came into this town." She said thinking of what could have happened. Kakashi whipped around behind him and watched the man with the black cape walk off in the distance.

"He stole him." Kakashi said. Sakura and Naruto looked at the direction Kakashi stared down.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Kakashi started running after him. "He's Yura."

Naruto and Sakura gasped, "WHAT!?"

The duo started running after Kakashi who was now running after Yura. However, a certain Uchiha heard everything. Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Itachi…"

He wasn't letting this chance of finding his brother get away from him.

* * *

"OIE! GET BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled as he, Sakura and Kakashi ran after Yura. Yura had ran into the forest to try to get away from the group, however, they were hot on his trail. Yura cursed as they followed him. He had stolen Sakura's Squirtle as he indented to do from the beginning. 

The trio was catching up on Yura fast. Yura needed to think of something fast.

However he wasn't fast enough.

Yura looked ahead, but came to a sudden halt. Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura all stopped as well. Naruto's eyes widened.

"TEME!?"

In front of Yura was non other then Sasuke. He looked angry.

"What the hell do you want?" Yura asked annoyed. Sasuke glared.

"Give her the pokéball back, and tell me where the hell _**HE**_ is." Sasuke said threatening. Yura laughed.

"Why do you care so much for him? He could care less for you."

Sasuke clenched his fist, "Tell me where the hell he is now…"

Yura chuckled, "Your wasting my time." And with that, Yura turned to his left where there was a new path. He ran down it.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled running after him. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi followed.

Sakura put a worried look on her face, _Squirtle!_

After some running, the group came up on a branch path–one going north, and another going south.

"Split up. Sakura and I will go south. You two go north." Kakashi ordered. Everyone nodded and went their respective ways.

* * *

_**With Sakura and Kakashi...**_

Sakura and Kakashi continued running down there path, seeing no traces of Yura anywhere. Worry was written all over Sakura's face.

"Eh, Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"What are the odds of me getting Squirtle back?" Sakura asked. Kakashi gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, we will get him back." He reassured her. Sakura stopped running and stood there. Kakashi stopped a few feet ahead of her and turned to face her.

"You promise?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at her straight in the eye.

"I can't promise anything. Squirtle's fate is not in my hands."

* * *

Naruto with Pikachu on his shoulder and Sasuke continued running down their path at a blinding speed. Naruto wanting to get Sakura's Squirtle back, while Sasuke wanting more info about 'him.' 

"Oie Sasuke! Who's the guy you were talking about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sped up.

"None of your business." He said dryly. Naruto growled and stopped running.

"What's your problem? I'm just–"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said grabbing the blonde and pulling him down, putting his hand over his mouth.

"EEY! WUTS TE BIG IDEA?" Naruto tried screaming through Sasuke's hand. Sasuke growled.

"Shut up! I can see him." Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto cocked and eyebrow. Sasuke went down on his belly and looked through a bush. Naruto followed suit.

Through the bush, the two boys could see Yura talking to some old man. They both watched inventively.

"What do you have for me today Yura?" the old man said. Yura pulled out Sakura's pokéball.

"A Squirtle with a lot of potential. I can already predict it will be powerful in its evolved states. I also came across a trainer with a powerful Charmander." Yura spoke. Sasuke glared. No way was this creep getting his Charmander. Naruto kept glaring at the man.

The old man smirked. "Well, then I expect more pokémon in three days Yura." The man spoke. The deal was done, and the two were about to depart ways. Naruto's eyes widened. They were about to take Sakura-chan's pokéball away. He needed to come up with an idea fast! Naruto looked over at his Pikachu, and started whispering something in its ear. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto grinned and said nothing. Naruto then stood up out of the bush and pointed at the old man and Yura.

"GIVE BACK THAT POKEBALL!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed. "Baka."

Yura chuckled. "And your going to stop me?" he said tilting his head. Naruto smirked.

"Precisely, and with the help of a friend." He said. At that exact moment, Pikachu jumped out of a tree, and grabbed the pokéball. Yura and the old man were in shock. Pikachu then started running off, followed by Naruto.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Yura yelled after Naruto. The old man followed at a slow pace. Sasuke sighed and got up following behind.

Pikachu threw the ball up to Naruto, who laughed as he ran with the pokéball in his hands.

**CLUNK**

Naruto tripped over a rock and landed on his face. The pokéball went flying in the air. Yura pulled out one of his Pokéballs and threw it up.

"Grab that Pokéball Fearow!" he said as the pokémon materialized out of the pokéball. Naruto pulled out his pokédex as he slowly recovered from the fall.

**"Fearow, the Evolved form of Spearow. In its new state, its has huge, regal wings. It can stay in the air for a long time, without needing rest."**

Fearow flew in the air, and caught the pokéball in its mouth. Yura smirked and continued running down the path, waiting for his Fearow to descend.

Fearow landed down on the path some ways up, and Yura eventually caught up with his pokémon. Yura put his hand out to grab the ball from Fearow.

"CHHARRR!" a pokémon cried out. Out of no where, came a flamethrower attack. Fearow was burnt, and dropped the ball on the ground. Charmander rolled under Yura and Spearow, and grabbed the pokéball and then ran. Yura cursed and chased after Charmander. Charmander ran frantically, trying to find his trainer.

"Charmander!" Sasuke called out from in a tree. Charmander threw the ball up to Sasuke, and Sasuke pulled out Charmander's pokéball, calling him back, while catching Sakura's pokéball. Sasuke did not move afterwards, as Yura did not see Sasuke recall Charmander.

Yura stopped right under the tree and looked around. Sasuke didn't dare move an inch. Yura continued looking around, and found nothing. He growled and continued running down the path. Sasuke sighed and jumped out of the tree.

"Where do you think your going lad?" a voice said from behind Sasuke. Before Sasuke could turn around, a small form jumped on his back.

"GIVE ME THAT POKEBALL!" the voice said trying to reach the ball in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke had a quick glance at the thing on his back, and realized it was that old man from earlier. Sasuke shook, trying to prey the old man off of him.

It worked successfully, with the old man making a 'clunk' noise as he met the ground. Sasuke then ran, somewhere safe.

Sasuke continued running, until he came to a cliff, with a river 20 feet below.

"Ah, there you are you little runt!"

Sasuke turned to his left, and saw Yura running right at him. Sasuke then ran on the right side of the river bank, trying to get away from Yura.

"OIE! SASUKE!" Naruto's voice called out from across the river. "THROW IT OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke grunted-there was nothing else he could do. Sasuke chucked the ball over the river to Naruto, who was in a ready position to catch it.

Yura cursed as the ball started flying over the river. He grabbed a small rock and threw it over the river.

**Clunk**

Naruto has just been hit in the forehead with a rock. He stood their paralyzed in pain.

**SMACK!**

The pokéball had landed on Naruto's face. It slid off Naruto's face, leaving a red spot. Naruto sunk to the ground in agony.

The pokéball hit the ground, and slowly rolled over to the river bank. With Naruto down and out, Pikachu made an attempt to grab it.

Sadly. Pikachu did not make it to the ball in time, as it plunged down into the water.

"FEAROW!" Yura's Fearow swept down and grabbed the ball once again, flying over to its trainer. Fearow dropped the ball down to Yura.

**SWIPPED!**

Sasuke jumped up and grabbed the ball before Yura had. Sasuke then tried to run away, but Yura grabbed him by the sweater hood.

"Give me that ball Uchiha."

Yura managed to grab the ball from Sasuke hands, but Sasuke didn't let go, so it became a game of tug-a-war.

Yura thought of something and smirked. "Hey Uchiha, why don't we settle this the old way?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Yura to finish. However, the old man popped out of the bushes to finish his sentence.

"A two on two battle. You and the blonde boy, against us. Winner takes the ball."

"HELL YEAH! If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" Naruto said boastfully as he appeared from behind Sasuke, recovered from the multiple hits to the face.

"If we win, you tell me where he is." Sasuke demanded. Yura nodded.

"Alright, lets place the ball on the ground, and each take 10 steps back."

Sasuke grunted, but nodded. They both slowly put the ball down and let go. Then they both slowly took 10 steps back, until Sasuke was next to Naruto, and Yura was next to the old man.

Alright, first team to have both of their pokémon faint, loses." Yura said as he shuffled through his bag. He pulled out a pokéball.

"Pinsir, go." Yura said. Out popped his infamous Pinsir. The old man also pulled out a pokéball.

"Mankey." He said.

Naruto blinked. "Mankey?" He pulled out his pokédex, but the author is to lazy to right stuff about Mankey, so let us continue!

Naruto grinned. "Alright Pikachu, lets do this!" he said pointing out. Pikachu jumped out onto the battle field. Sasuke grabbed his pokéball out and threw it, releasing Charmander.

"YOSH! Alright Pikachu, thundershock!"

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke called out. But it was to late. Pikachu used his thunder attack.

"Dodge and attack." Both the old man and Yura said. Both Mankey and Pinsir evaded the thunder shock, and Mankey hit Pikachu with a scratch attack, while Pinsir hit Pikachu with a head butt. Pikachu went flying back onto the ground, injured.

"Damnit." Naruto said in a low voice. Sasuke scoffed.

"You idiot, we need a strategy!"

"Does it look like we have time to make one!?"

"Dobe, Mankey is a fighting type, and Pinsir isn't to far from it. Fighting types cant fight when their confused." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You mean–"

Sasuke smirked. From Sasuke's smirk, Naruto could already understand what he meant. Naruto grinned.

"Alright Sasuke, I trust you on this. We'll work as a team." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Use smokescreen." Charmander let out a blast of smoke, creating a smoky battle field.

Pikachu had gotten up from his injured state, and ran into the battle field.

"Pikachu, run around Pinsir and Mankey and then use double team!"

In the smoke screen, Pikachu ran around Mankey, who in turn saw him and tried to punch him.

He hit Pinsir. Yura fumed. "Oie, doesn't your Mankey know anything?!"

Pikachu then circled around Pinsir, who hit Mankey trying to hit Pikachu. The old man growled.

"Yeah, and your Pinsir knows EXACTLY what he's doing!"

Yura and the old man continued arguing, and the smokescreen started dissipating. Pikachu and Charmander were side by side. Naruto looked at Sasuke, as Sasuke looked at Naruto. They both nodded.

"Use Thundershock!"

"Flamethrower!"

Both pokémon's combined attacks together created an electric shock encircling the flame. The attack had a direct hit on Mankey and Pinsir, who were instantly knocked out. Yura and the old man stopped arguing, and were in utter shock. Naruto leaped in joy.

"WE DID IT!"

"Hn."

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice echoed from the distance. Naruto and Sasuke turned around, and saw Sakura and Kakashi running towards the two.

"Sakura-chan! We got Squirtle back!" Naruto said happily. Sakura gasped with sheer happiness. Before she could say anything, Yura chuckled.

"Do you think we play fair?"

At that moment, Yura's Fearow, who had been hovering in the air had come down and pecked Pikachu and Charmander, knocking them back. It then grabbed the pokéball that was still in the middle of the battle field. Yura then grabbed onto its left leg, while the old man on its right leg. Naruto and Sakura stared in shock, while Kakashi and Sasuke just watched. Yura flew off in the distance.

Sakura started shaking. She then fell to her knees and put her head in her hands and slowly, teardrops started falling from her eyes. Kakashi patted her on the back.

"N-No… M-my Pokémon!"

Naruto growled, and then full out screamed. "DAMNIT!" he said angrily. "I can't believe they got away with Squirtle!" Naruto said punching the ground.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. Naruto turned to him. "Is that all you have to say?! They just stole her Squirtle!" he yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but then smirked.

"Did you ever check if Squirtle was actually in the ball?"

Everyone stopped. Sakura stopped crying and looked up at Sasuke, while Naruto stared wide eyed. Sasuke went onto his belt and pulled out a pokéball, and then threw it at Sakura. She caught it and stared at the ball. After a moment, she pressed the center button

Squirtle materialized out of it.

"S-Squirtle!" she said happily hugging her blue turtle. Naruto gapped.

"B-But HOW?!"

"When I had the ball, I switched it with an empty one." Sasuke said passively. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" she said blushing. Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

**-CLAP, CLAP-**

All three trainers looked up at Kakashi, who was smiling.

"You three are something else. In situations like this, you put your dislike for each other behind you, and worked as a team to retrieve Squirtle." Kakashi said. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, but then both turned away in disgust.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Naruto said. Kakashi clasped his hands together.

"You all should be on a team together. You three can accomplish great things. You have potential I haven't seen in years. You could all use a lot of work, but I can see something special in each one of you." Kakashi added. Sakura smiled.

"I'm for it."

Naruto grinned, "As much as I don't like Sasuke-teme, I like winning! So how about it Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Do you really think I want to join up with you?"

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke and grinned, as Sasuke glared.

"Of course you do! Because you know with the three of us working together, we're awesome!"

Sasuke sighed and shrugged Naruto off of him, "Yeah, just don't get in my way."

Sakura and Naruto gasped. Sasuke had implied he was joining the team!

Kakashi had a small smile visible through his mask. "Alright, from now on, you will be known as Team Seven, because you are the 7th team to leave Konoha and become a team. I, Hatake Kakashi will be your sensei and teach you all there is to know about Pokémon."

Naruto punched the air. "YOSH! Let the journey begin!"

Sakura scratched her chin, "Hm, I wonder what Yura is gunna say when he finds out there's no pokémon in that ball."

* * *

"Next time Yura, DON'T get caught stealing a pokémon. That was too much work." The old man said, as he and Yura had landed on ground. Yura grunted and handed the ball to the old man. 

"Whatever. We have the pokémon now." Yura said. The old man grabbed the ball and opened it.

The ball was empty. Yura and the old man gasped.

"Yura, where is it? Where's the Squirtle?!"

Yura had a panicked look on his face, but then realization hit him. "One of the two boys must have switched the ball when they had it." He stated. The old man fumed.

"Your services are of no use to me no more. Get out of my sight." The old man said murderously. Yura stared in shock, but then walked away.

'_You three kids are going down next time.'_

* * *

_**  
IN SOUND…**_

"CLOSED!?" Naruto screeched. Sakura read the sign.

_"Sound's gym will be closed due to sev__ere damage. The gym will be closed until further notice. All Trainers are asked to go to the next town, the town of Rock and compete there for the next gym badge._

_Regards,_

_The Sound gym staff."_

"WHY NOW!?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke grunted. "Stop whining. We'll just have to go to the next city."

Kakashi nodded. "We'll go back to my place for the night, and leave in the morning. Your training stars tomorrow."

_**And so, Team 7 finally assembles, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, with the teaching aid of Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi believes there is much promise in these 3 trainers, but only time will tell.**_

_**NEXT TIME:** Let the training Begin!_

* * *

_**  
K, not my best work, since I wrote this two months ago, but decided not to post it until I did the next chapter of this. Well, its done, so voila! **_

I'm not particularly impressed with this chapter, but meh. Sorry if Sasuke's a tad OOC. Stuff happens.

Shellzonfire! 


End file.
